elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Skyrim)
Console Commands are a debugging tool available to PC players, adding a wide range of functionality to the game. On American English keyboards, the tilde key ( ~ ) will toggle the console screen, but on British English keyboards, that key is the backtick key ( ` ). The key is located below Escape ( Esc ) and just left of the 1'' ( ''one ) key Comparisons with other games As with and , Console commands are only available in the PC version of the game. Using the console Entering codes *Codes are not case sensitive; "a" is same as "A". *Codes are shown as: Code <#> :*The < and > are not entered with the code, and # is replaced by the desired quantity. *The code to add an item is listed as: Player.AddItem <#> :*If you wanted to add 500 gold, it would be entered as: ::player.additem 00000f 500 Targeting To target an object, open the console and click the object. Its name will appear about center screen. An item targeted in the console is also called a reference. A target may also be selected using the PRID command and the target's Reference ID. Short Code or Prefix Required Short code refers to a code having a short form that can be used interchangeably with the Long form. *ToggleFogOfWar is the long code form. *TFOW is the short code form. Prefix Required refers to a code needing a prefix to work as intended. *SetHealth <#> will set the max health of the target selected by clicking or the PRID command to <#>. *Player.SetHealth <#> will set your max health to <#>. Subpages Toggle commands Targeted commands *Most "Target commands" can be used on the player by self-targeting or prefixing with Player. in the console window. Some commands, such as Kill and Disable will crash the game when self-targeted, while others may produce unexpected results. Quest commands Player commands *Most "Player commands" can be used on any NPC by left clicking them while in the console window, and typing the code without the Player. prefix. *The addperk command does not seem to work on NPCs, as they seem to rely upon the perks assigned to them. |- |player.setscale # |Sets height for character. Use Tsun as an example for height. He ranks 1.23 on the height scale. Other List of Locations accessible only through Console Commands *Elsweyr *Dead Body Cleanup Cell *Editor Smoke Test Cell Movement Bugs *kill command: In third person mode, the player can go into console and select themselves, and then use the kill command. This will cause the Dragonborn to die. However, this is easily glitched. If the Dragonborn is still selected, the "resurrect" command will cause major problems. First, the view will be stuck in third person mode from the angle visible at the time of death. The HUD will be completely invisible unless the Dragonborn is crouching. Animations will be broken as well, i.e. holding an iron dagger won't always register, so the fists animation will be used. The iron dagger will still be in-hand. Ragdoll physics also apply when in this state. **This can be fixed by being attacked by a Greybeard using Ice Form. it:Comandi Console (Skyrim) es:Comandos de la consola (Skyrim) ja:コンソールコマンド (Skyrim) ru:Консольные Команды (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Console Commands Category:Skyrim: Lists